Overthrown
Overthrown is the season premier of Season 2 of DZ: Omniverse. It is the first episode of the Luke Lostris Arc. Summary See Season 2 List. Plot Dirk Surge wakes up at 6:30 in a hotel called Jones Hotel. Nothing special has happened for weeks, and it's Dirk's 1 month before birthday celebration. DZ: I wish something bad would happen! Dirk gets his wallet out and takes £50. DZ: Hopefully if I walk with this showing, they'll try and mug me, and I get to fight someone! Dirk puts the fifty pounds so that it is visible, and goes downstairs to the lobby of the hotel. To his relief, a Kineceleran outside is eyeing him closely. Kineceleran: I'm going to follow this guy. Dirk signs out of the hotel and starts walking towards a giant building. The Kineceleran zooms towards Dirk, snatches the money and starts sprinting off. Dirk dials the Surgetrix and selects Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Hey! You took my cash! And the high speed chase begins, Kineceleran zooming across the streets, while Astrodactyl uses his jetpacks to boost his flight. Suddenly, Astrodactyl spots an old billboard. He shoots at its stands, they explode, and the billboard falls onto the street, blocking the Kineceleran's horizontal path. Kineceleran: You don't know anything about Kinecelerans, do you? We can run up walls too. The Kineceleran runs up the billboard, but when he gets to the top it falls down, creating a clear target for Astrodactyl's laser blast. He shoots, and the Kineceleran drops £25 of the money and runs towards the same giant building that Dirk was going to before. Astrodactyl just realises that he had gone round the giant city in 21 seconds. Astrodactyl: I'm getting faster and faster! Last time, it took 30 seconds. Astrodactyl lands in the entrance of the giant building and detransforms. He walks into the building as it had motion sensors. The building started with an elevator. Dirk noticed that there was a new floor button. DZ: I haven't seen this been made yet! It says DUG. Does that mean the floor was dug, or it is deep under-ground? I'm hoping deep under ground. He pressed the button and the elevator shot down towards the floor. Surgetrix: Scanning .knt files. 1000 to view. DZ: I want to see how far down this is. The Surgetrix uploaded a blue hologram sporting the numbers 6503m deep. The slightly battered elevator doors opened into an underground base. DZ: Hellooooooo? Voice: Dirk Surge. I've been waiting for you. The voice is coming from a weird looking guy. A hybrid of well, 100 aliens. Voice: I am Luke Lostris, teacher of Roman Mythology at Bellwood University. My initials ar L.L, but that has nothing to do with the number 100, or my appearance, age or IQ. DZ: Really, a new villain? A circle around them erupted with flames. DZ activated the Surgetrix, but it went green. Surgetrix: Scanning Methanosian DNA. Scanning, Scanning. Luke Lostris shot diamond shards at Dirk, who dodged. DZ: Wait - why are you trying to kill me? Luke Lostris: I have all 100 species in my DNA except the Deity DNA of Alien S. I heard how you destroyed the Negatrix made by my servant human, Terraus Exodus Necrus, but he escaped my prescence, turned me like this, and went off to create the T.E.N Dimension which you gladly conquered. Surgetrix: Scanning, Scanning - Scan complete. The Surgetrix activated itself, transforming Dirk into Swampfire. Swampfire: What in the world is that smell? Is it you? Luke Lostris: No - it's both of us. Luke shot vines at Swampfire who countered with a blast of flames. Luke used that moment to shoot water blasts at Swampfire, who wasn't ready. Swampfire used that to his advantage to douse the flames circling them and sprinted to the elevator, narrowly avoiding being impaled by three diamonds. Swampfire jammed the up button and sprinted out of the building, panting heavily. He had just remembered he had a date with Emily in half an hour. He detransformed, and got dressed for his date. Emily: What took you so long? I was here for ten minutes. Dirk: What - am I late? Emily: Nah. What happened before you came here? Dirk: Fought this guy called Luke Lostris, trying to kill me for Alien S DNA. Emily: Haven't seen Thomas in a while, have you? Dirk: He seems to hang out at the giant building a lot. Emily: Luke Lostris? Was that his name? Thomas Lock and Luke Lostris sound familiar. Dirk: Wasn't Luke Lostris one of his made up superheroes when he was little? And, Emily, is there any such thing as the Bellwood University? Emily: No such thing. And what age did he say he was? Dirk: 100. But that's 10 times as much as the age Thomas was when he created Luke. Emily: Are you saying Luke is Thomas? Dirk: Nope - but I'm gonna find out! Characters Seen *Dirk Surge *Emily Train *Luke Lostris (first appearance) Aliens Seen *Astrodactyl (first reappearance) *Swampfire (first appearance) Major Events *Thomas is reported missing. *A part of Thomas Lock's backstory is revealed, as he created Luke Lostris. *Dirk scans an alien for the first time. *Dirk's speed using Astrodactyl has increased, as he is able to catch up with and match a Kineceleran's speed. Category:DZ: Omniverse Category:Season 2 Category:Luke Lostris Arc Category:Season Premieres